


[Collage] Peace at last

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от G до T 2021 [7]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Canonical Alternate Universe, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Illustrations, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Иллюстрация к фику«Порт Независимости». Разрешение автора получено.При создании коллажа использованы изображения, находящиеся в свободном доступе в сети Интернет, а также снимки из личного архива автора.
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от G до T 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147481
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от G до T 2021





	[Collage] Peace at last

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Порт Независимости](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757275) by [Takishiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro), [WTF_Kings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020). 



> Иллюстрация к фику [«Порт Независимости»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757275). Разрешение автора получено.  
> При создании коллажа использованы изображения, находящиеся в свободном доступе в сети Интернет, а также снимки из личного архива автора.

[ ](https://imgbox.com/x3TlJSE1)


End file.
